1. The present invention is directed to a hands-free system for opening and closing hinged domestic doors, such as bathroom or other household doors, and is characterized by its safety and simplicity, and the low cost which makes it more available to the general public.
2. Previously existing door opening systems are characterized by their complexity and high cost, which disqualifies them from widespread use by average householders. All known door openers/closer systems use a single anchor point and a single door attachment point, so that the door is subject to being pushed in one direction, and to being pulled for movement in the opposite direction.